Concrete finishing tools, such as floats, jointers, screeds and the like, are used to provide a particular finished surface adjusted to a freshly poured concrete mass. In the conventional method of use of such concrete finishing tools, an operator moves the tool across the surface of the freshly poured concrete, usually in a back and forth manner, before the concrete mass cures or dries.
It has also been recognized that the addition of a vibratory action to the concrete finishing tool aids in the creation of a surface, characteristic, such as a smooth surface and in the case of a jointer, possesses a groove to control cracking of the finish concrete slab. Vibration devices for concrete finishing tools are useful for this purpose and include those where an external motor is mounted to a handle or shaft and linked to a remote vibration mechanism by the use of a cable or gear mechanism and where a power source is placed within the handle of the concrete finishing tool and provides power to vibrators that are located atop of the head of the finishing tool adjacent the concrete. Additionally, some concrete finishing tools include a vibrator that is placed within the handle structure of the tools and powered by a battery that is also found in the handle. These vibration devices and tools do not account for controlling the vibration within the handle, other than by control of electrical power to the vibrating mechanism. These tools also do not provide assistance to the operator for propelling the concrete finishing tool in multiple directions.
A vibration imparting device for a concrete finishing tool that is self-contained and between the handle and terminus of the concrete finishing tool and allows for optimum vibration of the vibrating mechanism would be a notable advance in the construction arts. Additionally, a vibration imparting tool that is self-contained and sits between the terminus of a concrete finishing tool pole and a cooperating float would all be an advancement in the construction arts. Moreover, a vibration imparting device that further assists the operator in propelling the concrete finishing tool forward and backward would further be a notable advance in the construction arts.